


Sweet Worded Youth

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise that I'll do whatever you want," Kurt says, "but you have to tell me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Worded Youth

"Blaine," Kurt says. He's leaning in and his voice is quiet in an attempt to keep their conversation private from people that might listen in outside their dorm room. His eyes cut through that short distance with an interest that burns straight down Blaine's spine. "Do you remember how you made a promise last week? That you'd do anything if I'd just blow you?"

Swallowing thickly and the sudden reminder, Blaine nods, unable to stop the blush that's crawling across his cheeks.

Kurt's arm wraps around his waist and very softly, he says: "I'm cashing in that promise."

"Oh?" Blaine replies, turning to look at Kurt. "And what do you want?"

Smiling, Kurt's hand drops to cover and squeeze around Blaine's cock until he's hard and rolling his hips into the touch. His teeth press down on Blaine's earlobe and then Kurt says: "I want you to tell me what you want."

And then Kurt backs off completely.

Left shaking with the sudden abandonment, Blaine groans, knowing that Kurt's pushing him through his greatest weakness. Words come easily in all areas of his life except for this one. It always seem so crass, so degrading, to speak vulgar things aloud, but there's no denying that he wants every bit of it when Kurt is looking at him, wanting him, waiting for him.

"Kurt--"

"I promise that I'll do whatever you want," Kurt says, "but you have to tell me."

Blaine's hands fist in the sheets. "You know I can't, Kurt, _please_ \--"

"You can," Kurt insisted. "You could tell me to kiss you or to bite your neck. You could tell me to unbutton your shirt and suck at your nipples, if you wanted." Kurt dropped to his knees by the bed. "But I won't until you tell me to."

Squeezing his eyes shut and ducking his head, Blaine stuttered out determinedly: "C-could you just --" He stalls, not quite able to continue. Kurt shifts nearer and Blaine's hands move to clench at his shoulders. "Touch me," he whispers. It's almost a hiss and getting it out is so painful.

But Kurt is relentless. "Touch you where?"

Grimacing, Blaine looks down at where he's hard and leaking within the confines of his uniform, "You know where."

"No," Kurt says, ducking a little so that he can look Blaine in the eyes. "I really don't."

Blaine folds in on himself and presses his face into the juncture of Kurt's neck. He wants so badly to just say the words that Kurt wants out of him. He has them all tumbling around in his head -- how he wants Kurt to pull him out of his pants and stroke him hard and fast until his comes, how he wants Kurt to kiss him and suck at his collarbone, how he wants Kurt to push him down onto the bed and settle between Blaine's legs while they rut against each other. He wants all of it, but the idea of saying the words aloud traps them all and he hates it. He hates it so much and he wants the words out of him.

"I--" he manages to croak out when Kurt's hands rest against his back, rubbing soothingly. "I want you to touch--" He can hear it when Kurt's breathing stills in anticipation. "Please, touch me. I need your hands on me, on my--" He strains and strains and strains and he even opens his mouth like he can almost get the word out -- _cock_ \-- but it doesn't come. The sound that slips out instead is absolutely frustrated. He ends up grabbing Kurt's wrist and guiding his hand between his legs. "There," he gasps. " _Kurt_."

Blaine breathes and breathes and says, "I think about you all the time," because that's sort of vague enough to be easy. "I think about your hands and your mouth and what... what -- what it'd be like to have you all over me." Blaine's hand spasms a bit where he's holding Kurt's fingers over the curve of his erection. "I'd let... I let you do anything to me that you wanted." He noses up until he and Kurt are cheek to cheek, until he's talking into Kurt's ear. "Do you know why?"

Kurt doesn't.

"Because I want it all," Blaine admits with a trembling voice and stumbles through the rest of his confession. "I want y-your touch and your voice. It wouldn't matter if it was h-hard or fast or whatever because it's you and you're so ... you're so gorgeous that I end up --" he skips right over the words, "-- in the bathroom sometimes, thinking about you touching me. That's all I can do -- think about it over and over, wanting you to just be there with me."

"Blaine," Kurt breathes. 

He sounds a little reverent and that just spurs Blaine on more.

"At night," he says, finally working up the nerve to look Kurt in the eye. It's like he can't stop, like all the thoughts that were building in his brain have chosen this moment to finally flood out of him, and he feels wild with the freedom of it. "At night, I touch myself. Not just my -- my cock, but inside. I put my fingers inside and I want it to be you, Kurt."

Kurt's kissing him fiercely then, grabbing him by the hair and yanking him in, and Blaine just sags with relief, returning the kiss with everything he has left in him. Air is no easier to get in his lungs now than it had been when he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Does that mean yes, then?" Blaine asks, licking his lips.

Kurt grins. "Definitely."


End file.
